Something Always Brings Me Back To You
by theadoptedbrewster
Summary: Lauren is mad at Ian after he informs her he was almost shot so Ian decides to make it up to her while they're home alone.


"Don't walk away from me!" Ian nearly bellowed, grabbing for her arm. She turned, scowling at him. "I don't see why you're so angry with me, I'm fine!"

"But what if you weren't, Ian. You were lucky today, but what about next time?" Tears threatened to fall from her big brown eyes as her voice nearly cracked. "What would I tell Declan?" She said, her arms over her chest.

"Lauren." Her name was a whisper in the chilly air between them. She was looking away from him, unable to look at him. If she did she might break down. "I'm sorry, okay? I should have been more careful today." He inched forward, she took a microscopic step back. "I promise I won't get myself killed, Lauren." He stepped towards her again and she finally looked up at him.

"Ian, with your job, how can you grantee that?" She asked him, her hands moving to her shapely hips. "I don't want you to suddenly not be here. I don't want you to throw your life away for a job. You can't do that to me, Ian. And you certainly can't do it to your son. So, think about that next time you almost get shot." She told him and turned around, wanting to put some distance between them as tears began to roll down her porcelain cheeks.

She didn't even make it upstairs, only getting to kitchen when she cracked, her hands resting on the island. Ian stood in the doorway behind her, wishing he hadn't told her what had happened. Although it would be difficult to explain his head wound if he hadn't told her. He sighed, what was he to say to her. He had apologized, but he knew that wasn't enough.

"Love." He said, voice quiet. She wiped her eyes, turning to glance over at him. "What if I took the rest of the week off. It'll give myself some time to heal as well as some quality time with you and Declan." He said, reaching out to take her hand in his as she was finally face to face with him. She sighed loudly at her fiancé.

"You know, you can't just take a week off every time I'm mad at you." Her voice was finally back to it's lighter tone as she gently put a hand to his bruised and cut face.

"Yes but there's always chocolates, candle light dinners and make-up sex, love." He told her, his smile lines making an appearance. He might as well have been waggling his eyebrows.

"We do have the house to ourselves..." She remarked. "And you do own me." She mock glared at him, finally breaking out into a smile. She trailed her down his face so she was now cupping his cheeks, her hands away from his wound.

"And how to do you want your payback? Screaming, shuddering, moaning..." He asked, trailing off as his lips found hers. Her hands rested on his cheeks as she pulled him closer, a tear running down her cheek as she did. She'd almost lost him today. The rational side of her was screaming at her, knowing that she was already six feet under here. She was too personally involved, she should be taken off this job, face that she'd screwed up. That she'd fallen head over heels for the enemy. But, as she pulled him closer, her body screaming out for him, she logged all that away. Forced it to the back of her head as her an Ian continued to make out like teenagers in the kitchen.

"Ian." She managed to mumble out in between their lips.

"Lauren." He replied in the same light tone, kissing her nose.

"Do you want to do this on the countertop?" She asked, a sexy smirk curling her lips as Ian furiously began kissing her neck.

"We have the whole day, love. The countertop's just a start." He informed her, making her giggle as he nipped at the supple skin of her neck, being sure to leave his mark.

She was sitting up on the counter now, her hands behind her as she let him continue to ravish her.

He was unbuttoning her shirt now, his mouth returning to hers as he did. He unbuttoned her shirt almost agonizingly slow, and she let out a small whimper, hoping to convince him into just ripping the damn thing off of her. He didn't, relishing in her annoyance before he finally pushed the shirt off her shoulders and put it down nearby.

He leaned in to kiss along her collar bone, nipping at the tops of her breasts, just along the implied line of her skin and the lace.

"Ian." She nearly growled out, bucking her hips against him. There was practically no space between them as she felt his arousal pressed against her thigh. Two could play at this game, she thought smugly as she trailed her hands up and down his chest. Making sure to run her palms over his taut nipples before she nearly pushed him away so she could pull the shirt over his head, discarding it. He smirked at her, playing it her way as he closed the distance created between them and reached behind her, in one swift movement, dropping her bra next to her on the counter.

She arched towards him, directing him where to go. Smiling at her slight bossiness, he shaped his mouth over one of her already hard nipples, sucking hard as his deft fingers pulled at the other. If the house wasn't so quiet he wouldn't have been able to hear her soft mewling as he continued. He bit down on her nipple as she roughly palmed his arousal, rubbing him through his pants as he pulled her hips closer to his, nearly trapping her hand between them. She giggled, still using her quiet and precious bedroom voice that he adored. She continued to press into him as he grunted against her now damp nipple. His hot breath only adding to her quickly dampening panties.

He began licking over her nipple with his deft tongue in the same rhythm of her ever massaging hand.

"Lauren." He bit out against her chest when her speed increased, reaching down to stop her hand. "Wasn't this about me making it up to you?" He told her, knowing that he wouldn't have lasted long with the constant friction of her palm.

He left a quick kiss on her lips and winked as he furiously kissed down her flat stomach, eyeing the small angel wings tattoo on her hip. He lightly kissed over it as he reached the edge of her pants. It took him no time to have her pants and soaking underwear around her knees.

His hands gripped the inside of her thighs, roughly pushing them apart. He breathed her in, her arousal obvious as he trailed a finger through her glistening folds. He heard a small coo leave her as he repeated the action, faster this time.

His hands found her thighs again as he buried his face between them. Her scent was intoxicating, she compelled him as his tongue reached out to taste her. She shuddered as it felt like an electrical current ran through her body, his tongue repeatedly trailing lazily through her slick folds. Her quiet whimpering continued as he did, loving the small noises he'd hear when he hit a sweet spot. She bucked against his mouth as he took her clit between his teeth, lightly gnawing on it and sending her into sensory overdrive, as she moaned out his name. She continued to whimper his name like a breathy mantra as he speared his tongue into her entrance, tongue fucking her until her nails were gripping his scalp so hard he swore she was drawing blood. With one final thrust of his tongue he sent her head first into a sea of bliss as her climax washed through her entire body, making her toes curl.

She watched through nearly lidded eyes as he pulled away, his hands unbuckling his pants as he licked his lips clean of her. She kicked her pants and underwear completely off her legs as his pants dropped off his hips before he pulled down his boxers, finally standing stark naked before her, the head of his engorged cock nearly purple with his arousal.

In one swift movement, his hand was under her leg, lifting it to wrap around him as he completely sheathed himself inside of her, swallowing her moan with his mouth as he slowly rammed into her, each time earning a soft mewl or whimper as her other leg wrapped around him. Her slick pussy made it easy as he continued to thrust inside her in long, drawn out thrusts.

He felt the beginnings of what was sure to be a powerful orgasm in his lower stomach and not wanting to finish too fast, ordered his fiancée to turn around, her breasts now squished against the table as he thrust into her from behind, his balls snacking against her clit as he increased his speed, his thrusts becoming fast and hard. She was moaning out his name in rhythm with his thrusts as she too felt an inevitable climax building.

"I'm gonna cum." She managed to pant, before he thrust into her, hard. She let out a near scream as she felt him release himself inside her, her walls clamping down on him as they rode out their highs together.

He pulled out of her slowly as she turned so they were face to face again.

"What do you say? Couch next?" She asked, a smirk already on his lips in answer.


End file.
